Secarats Teen Girls Introduced in Hey it's Fans Day! (Video)
January 1, 2017 From the generation of TVJ (Tito, Vic and Joey) is now with a new kid in town, Hey it's Fans Day! introduced their newest teen girl trio of Secarats Artist Group entitled KRJ. The trio is composed of the hottest female teen stars of today: The Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano, will promote the newest school-oriented teen sitcom Iskool Bukol, which will premiere this Saturday (January 7). Watch Keith, Raisa and Joyce in their debut performance as a trio on Sunday’s Hey it's Fans Day!. Meet the New Girl Trio: Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano as KRJ sing "Iskool Bukol" as a grand launch on Hey it's Fans Day! (Video) : KRJ is the teen comedic trio of Secarats Artist Group composed of today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano in IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday primetime school-oriented sitcom Iskool Bukol. The three characters of the much-awaited Saturday primetime school-oriented sitcom Iskool Bukol singing the theme song in Hey it's Fans Day!. : Watch the newest teen comedy girl trio of Secarats Artist Group: KRJ (Keith, Raisa and Joyce) sing the theme song Iskool Bukol (a revival of Iskul Bukol) along with the cast of the much-awaited school-oriented sitcom led by Tonton Gutierrez launches on Hey it's Fans Day!. : Francis Magundayao (school uniform) : Justin Ward (school uniform) : Mr. Fu : Mely Tagasa : Mariel Rodriguez : Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (sing Iskool Bukol) : Alodia Gosiengfiao : JC Tejano : Andres Muhlach (school uniform) : Harold Rementilla (school uniform) : Tess Antonio : Aldred Gatchalian : Neil Coleta : Francis/Justin/Mr. Fu/Mely/Mariel/Keith/Raisa/Tonton/Joyce/Alodia/JC/Andres/Harold/Tess/Aldred/Neil : Janella Salvador with Tonton Gutierrez (promote for Tonton Gutierrez in Iskool Bukol) 'SECARATS TEEN GIRLS' Keith Cruz - ''The Runaway Princess'' :Birthday: August 4, 2001 (age 15) :Education: APEC Schools :Occupation: Singer, actress, dancer, recording artist, model, TV host :Genres: Pop, OPM, novelty :Twitter Account: @_IamKeithCruz :Instagram Account: @keith.kath :Television: :Glory Jane (2016) :Iskool Bukol (2017-present) :Single: :Sayang Na Sayang (originally sung by Manilyn Reynes during 90's) (released in 2015) (music video released in November 14, 2015) Raisa Dayrit - ''The Comedienne Princess'' :Birthday: May 20, 2002 (age 14) :Education: English Christian Academy :Occupation: Actress, comedian, singer, TV host, model :Genres: Novelty, pop, OPM :Twitter Account: @iamraisadayrit :Television: :Huulog ng Langit (2016) :Iskool Bukol (2017-present) :Single: :Babae Po Ako (a revival novelty song originally sung by Tuesday Vargas) (released in 2017) (music video released in June 9, 2017) Joyce Abestano - ''The Teen Model Sweetheart'' :Full Name: Andrea Joyce Baquiran Gutierrez Abestano :Birthday: October 24, 2001 (age 15) :Education: Merry Knowledge Academe, Inc. :Occupation: Actress, comedian, model, singer, dancer, TV presenter, classmate, recording artist :Twitter Account: @joyce_abestano :Television: :Bida Best 2016 (contestant, second runner-up) (2016) :Iskool Bukol (2017-present) ''Hey it's Fans Day!: KRJ'' *Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen Good Time *2NE1 I Am the Best *We R Who We R Kesha *Iskool Bukol (theme song) (January 1, 2017) *Flower Power (Girls' Generation) (January 8, 2017) *He Loves Me (Vanna Vanna) (January 15, 2017) *Believe It (Cimorelli) (January 22, 2017) *I Got a Boy (Girls' Generation) (January 29, 2017) *Do You Love Me (2NE1) (February 12, 2017) *Come and Get It (Selena Gomez) (February 26, 2017) *Party at a Rich Dude's House (Kesha) (March 5, 2017) *Fire (2NE1) (March 12, 2017) *(March 19, 2017) *(March 26, 2017) *The Boys (Girls' Generation) (April 2, 2017) *The music of Kesha: Tik Tok (Keith), C'Mon (Raisa) and Your Love Is My Drug (Joyce) (April 9, 2017) *I Don't Care (2NE1) (April 16, 2017) *(April 30, 2017) *Volume Up (4MINUTE) (May 14, 2017) *(June 4, 2017) *Estudyante Blues (Keith), Tango Boogie Cha Cha (Raisa) and Paikot-Ikot (Joyce) (June 11, 2017) *Mr. Mr. (Girls' Generation) (June 18, 2017) *(June 25, 2017) *Electric Shock (f(x)) (July 2, 2017) *(July 16, 2017) *(July 23, 2017) *(July 30, 2017) *(August 6, 2017) *(August 13, 2017) *(August 20, 2017) *(August 27, 2017) *(September 3, 2017) *(September 10, 2017) *(September 17, 2017)